Our Family
by WhatAboutThoseChickenNuggets
Summary: Another series of one shots by me. This one detailing the milestones of CC and Niles' family. Post-Series.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Due to recent talks by Fran Drescher of a Nanny Revival taking place 20 years later, I decided to take it upon myself to fill in the blanks with my favorite couple.)**

 **Chapter 1: Moving In**

It had been a long six hour flight. In truth, they just wanted to get to their place in Beverly Hills and set up shop. Their furniture was already there. CC Brightmore had prepared ahead of time for that. Moving belongings and setting them back up was the worst part. So, she wanted to make sure it got done as fast as possible. Niles parked in front of the mansion. It was next to the Sheffields for convenience seeing as Niles and CC worked there. Anyway, they had chosen the mansion together. It was a very beautiful place. It was big, but not too big. They would only be a family of two for the next 8 months and even after that it would only be a family of three. He grabbed some of their suitcases from the trunk and headed inside. CC followed suit and grabbed the last two suitcases. 'Thank god for wheels on these things,' she thought.

When they got inside, all of the furniture was already set up. CC hadn't told them to do that! Niles was acting like nothing was wrong, though.

"They better not have charged me extra! I told them to just leave it here!" CC snarled. Niles had a smirk on his face.

"Love, don't worry. I paid them extra to do it. I thought it would be a nice surprise and a good break. You are carrying our little one after all," Niles told her. The anger from CC subsided and she was happy again. God, he was a wonderful man. She had no idea how she deserved him.

"I love you," she said, embracing him in a hug. He hugged her back and breathed in the Chanel No.5 that he loved so much. He kissed her forehead and released her.

"I love you too," He said, "But we need to get these suitcases to our room."

A smile instantly appeared on his face when he said our room. It never got old to him. They were married with a kid on the way and they were moving in together. In a house. Their house.

They went up the stairs and into the master bedroom. They decided to use CC's bed since it was a queen size and Niles' was only a twin size. Well, you can't blame him. He was a single butler up until his eight proposal to CC.

They helped each other with each other's clothes. Being a married couple was all about helping each other, wasn't it? Of course it was.

It seemed as soon as CC put her last pair of shoes in the huge walk-in closet there was a knock on the door. Out of habit, Niles immediately headed downstairs to receive their guest. It was none other than Fran Sheffield.

"Hi neighbors!" She shouted. CC came down the stairs and stood next to Niles.

"Louder Fran, they couldn't hear you back in New York," CC teased. Fran made a fake pout.

"Don't mind her, Fran. Pregnancy doesn't make creatures like her nicer," Niles said. CC huffed. Fran did a loud laugh.

"Nice to see marriage hasn't changed ya," Fran told them, "Well, I gotta help Maxwell with the twins. It was good to see ya."

The couple saw Fran out as she walked out of the door.

"Now we'll know how Roger Clinton felt," CC said, sitting down on the couch. Niles chuckled.

"At least you didn't have to live with her," Niles replied. He sat down next to her on the couch. Their cable wasn't set up yet and neither was their VHS. Luckily for her, Niles was an expert at setting up the VHS. He had to set it up when the Sheffields first got it and was the one to fix it whenever something went wrong. The movers had left the VHS in the side cabinet of the TV stand. It was one of those stands where you would put the TV in the open square with side cabinets for the VHS tapes and the VHS player.

It only took Niles 15 minutes to plug in all the cords and what not. The VHS tapes were all still in a box next to the TV and TV stand. He grabbed the first one he saw. CC caught a glance at it.

"Titanic, really?" She asked. He nodded and put it in.

They cuddled on the couch and watched the movie.

The next day, CC woke up to an empty bed. She looked at the nightstand and saw a note.

 _CC,_

 _I'll probably be heading over to the Sheffields at 7 each morning to prepare breakfast. I know this is before you wake up. If this bothers you, let me know and we can work something out. I love you._

 _Your loving husband,_

 _Niles_

She smiled at the note. It didn't bother her too much. She knew that he had a job to do. She didn't have to head over to the Sheffields till 9. That was when they usually finished their breakfast. She looked at the clock. It was 8. They were probably just waking up. A thought popped into her head. Maybe she could join them for breakfast….

10 minutes later, CC Brightmore walked out of the door, went next door, and knocked on their door. Niles opened the door and a big smile formed on his face.

"I decided that I'll be joining you for breakfast from now on. If that isn't a problem," She told Niles.

"I don't think it will be, but let me ask Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield." Niles said, disappearing for a moment. He came back after a minute.

"Come in. I know vampires have to be invited in before they can enter," Niles said, stepping aside so she could get in.

"If I'm a vampire, then so will your baby," CC shot back.

"Well, you got me there I must admit," He said.

"Marriage has really softened us," she replied. They headed into the dining room. It was a bit bigger than the one in New York. CC was greeted by Fran and Maxwell and the twins. She sat down at the table. Niles was still up, gathering the food to be served.

"Old man, sit next to your wife. Set the food on the table. I think we all know table manners such as passing the salt," Maxwell said suddenly.

"Thank you sir," Niles said and he did just that. They enjoyed breakfast together. Their first breakfast in California after they moved in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Ultrasound**

Niles had taken the day off work. Maxwell had agreed as soon as he said it was for CC's first ultrasound. CC was slightly nervous. She was worried about the baby's health. Unfortunately, both of them were older. That usually added to more risks with the baby's health.

CC looked over at Niles' sleeping body. He was really cute when he slept she thought. The appointment wasn't until 11. It was 9. She laid back down and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed to wake up at the contact.

"Damn, I didn't mean to wake you up," CC said.

"It's fine," Niles said, rolling over to face her. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. This prompted a small make out session.

"Don't get any ideas, it's too early in the morning," CC said when she pulled away.

"That never used to be a problem?" He questioned.

"Well, you see where that ended us up at," CC answered, rubbing her stomach.

"And I'd do it all over again," Niles said and he gave his wife another kiss. He got up and she did too. They went down to the kitchen and Niles started preparing breakfast. He didn't wear an apron when he cooked for them. She liked that. She had a side of him specially for her. He cracked a couple of eggs into the pan.

"Can I help?" She asked him.

"Woah, how can I be sure you won't poison my half?" Niles said.

"I wouldn't kill you off. I need help raising our baby," CC said.

"Fair enough," Niles said. He moved over to give her room so she could help him. She grabbed a bowl and mixed all the ingredients for waffle batter. He already had the ingredients out for them.

"Do we have any blueberries?" She asked. He nodded.

"They're on the bottom shelf," Niles informed her. She grabbed them and mixed the blueberries into the waffle batter.

"Are you nervous about the ultrasound?" He asked her.

"A little bit. I mean I want our baby to be healthy," She responded.

"Me too, but you shouldn't be worried. Everything is going to be alright," He told her. He grabbed the bowl of batter and poured it into the waffle iron.

"I love you so much," She said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you so much more," He teased in between kisses.

"No I love you more," She said, pulling away.

"No I-" Niles was cut off by a knock on the door. He huffed.

"Ha, I had the last word," CC said as he rushed off to get the door.

"This isn't over woman!" He shouted when he got over to the door. The waffle iron dinged signaling it was done. She put the waffles onto the plates and flipped over the eggs. The eggs were done too. She also put them on the plate. Niles came back over.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Fran. She wanted to tell us to give her an ultrasound photo," Niles said. CC chuckled and handed him his dish. They sat down at the island and ate. She looked at the microwave clock. It was now 10:00. They should probably get ready as soon as they eat.

"I know it's not for another month, but what do you want the gender of the baby to be?" Niles asked her.

"I really don't care. Do you?" She said. He shook his head.

"I don't care. As long as he or she is healthy I'm good," Niles told her. She grabbed his hand. He intertwined their fingers together.

"What did I do to deserve you?" CC asked him. He shrugged.

"You didn't do anything. I just love you," Niles answered. She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her.

They eventually got dressed and ready. He opened the door for her when they got to the car. He was a gentleman that was for sure.

-skipping the car ride-

Niles sat down next to her in the lobby. They held hands and waited for her name to be called.

"CC Brightmore," A nurse called. They got up and followed the nurse into the room. Niles helped her up into the chair. She wasn't very big yet, but he loved to help her anyway.

"Dr. Davis will see you in a few moments," the nurse said. CC nodded and Niles sat down in one of the extra chairs.

A man who they presumed to be walked in. CC slapped Niles arm for a second.

"Oo,oo Niles he kind of looks like you," CC whispered to him. Niles looked at him and got up,

"I guess you're the father?" Dr. Davis asked him. Niles nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you," the doctor said. They shook hands and Niles sat back down.

"Ok, Mrs. Brightmore, you have any unusual pains?" The doctor asked. CC shook her head.

"Morning sickness normal. No blood or anything like that?"

"It's all good," CC told him.

"Okay, I'm going to start the ultrasound now," Dr. Davis told them. He applied the gel and whatnot. Niles and CC saw an image appear on the screen.

"Ten fingers, ten toes. I don't see anything unusual, but we'll run some more tests to make sure the little one's a hundred percent healthy," Dr. Davis said. The couple nodded and smiled at each other.

"Do you want photos?" He asked them.

"Of course. That's the first thing our friend told us to get for her," Niles said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Working in Hollywood**

A TV producer wasn't too different from a Broadway producer. Except instead of reading scripts and doing backers' parties, she planned out the budget and worked out contracts. The casting for the show finally began. So, contracts needed to be done. She must preferred auditions for TV instead of Broadway auditions. It was much more close and personal. She loved making people squirm. It was one of her worse qualities, but she didn't care. You needed to be tough in this business.

CC walked into her and Niles' house and plopped down on the sofa. Niles walked down the stairs. He stopped putting the laundry away as soon as he heard the door. He sat down next to her.

"Busy day?" He asked.

"Where do I begin!" She exasperated. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder. She nestled closer to him.

"I've got all night," He told her, "We are married, you know."

"I do know and I've been enjoying every moment of it." She said.

"I have too, but I'm still not sure this is the work of one of your potions." He said in mock accusation.

"No potion could you make you feel like this," She said, planting a kiss on his lips. He immediately deepened the kiss. It was soon getting heated. Niles pulled away.

"Now. now Miss Babcock we need to keep it PG. There is a child present," Niles quipped.

"Oh shut it Jeeves," She said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Let's just say they didn't keep it PG on the couch moments following that.

-time skip-

"Maxwell, this sitcom doesn't work with an all youthful cast!" CC argued.

"Ok, well what's your suggestion?" Maxwell asked.

"This sitcom is about a married couple and their children. Their friends included. It would work better for us to cast older people for the couple. Then, mid-20s people for the children. The couple's friends should also be in the same age range. What's funnier than an old married couple arguing all the time?" CC suggested. Maxwell had on his thinking face. ' _About time_ ,' CC thought.

"I think that could work," Maxwell said, "Thank god I have you, CC."

CC smirked as if to say _Mhm, that's right_.

"That's all for today, you can go home," Maxwell told her.

"Thanks," CC said. She entered the kitchen. Fran was feeding Jonah and Eve. Niles was in there too finishing up the Sheffields dinner. She walked up to her husband. He had seen her in his peripheral vision and turned around. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm heading home," CC said.

"I'll be joining you in 10 minutes. I just need to finish up dinner here," Niles said, mixing the gravy for the mashed potatoes.

"I hope you're not too cooked out. I could go for my favorite," CC told him.

"Mushroom risotto? We'll see," Niles teased. CC fake huffed and headed out to the door.

"I love you," he said. She turned around at the door.

"I love you too," she replied and headed next door to their house.

-another time skip, why not-

CC was reviewing audition tapes. Niles had joined her. He wanted to make fun of the bad auditions with her and… well he just wanted to be with her in general. They were watching Jack Nicholson's audition tape.

"You got to meet Jack Nicholson," Niles whispered. She nodded.

"He wants to try out TV," she explained. It was his turn to nod. Jack was actually pretty good at comedy. He hoped that she would consider him for the husband.

They watched the rest of the auditions for the role of the older husband. They then began the auditions for the role of the older wife.

It seemed more lesser-known actresses auditioned for the role. He hadn't recognized any of them.

Out of nowhere, this amazing woman appeared on the audition tape. She was a wonderful actress. It was a shame neither of them recognized her. She had to be famous, if not CC and Maxwell could make her a household name.

"Who is this?" Niles asked. CC was silent for a second. She went to their new CD player and opened the disc tray. She looked at the name on the CD.

"Sharon Walters," CC said.

"You really need to hire her," Niles advised.

"I know, I'll tell Maxwell tomorrow so that he can tell the others," CC said with a yawn. It was midnight and they had been watching auditions since they finished dinner which was at 7. CC was about to lay down, but Niles picked her up bridal style. He watched as her face broke out into a smile. He walked her up the stairs and tucked her in. He got ready for bed and joined her. She was already asleep when he got back. He didn't care. Being with her was enough.

 **(A/N: sorry this one was a little bit short, i'll try to do a longer one next time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Career Change?**

 **(A/N: ooo what's this about?)**

Niles was miserable. He was tired of his job as a butler. Having to clean someone else's laundry and do all their hard work. Doing mundane tasks like cancelling a reservation or stupid things like that. He had to get up early in the morning and leave his wife by herself. Niles felt like he was missing life. He started thinking about his dream of being a barrister again. It wasn't possible to be a barrister here, but maybe he could be something similar. At Oxford, he did obtain a law degree….

CC was worried about Niles behavior in the past few days. He seemed so unhappy. She worried that it had something to do with her.

They were in the dining room. He had prepared lasagna. It was never CC's favorite until she tasted his lasagna. That happened to be the case for all his meals. It was silent as they ate. It made CC uncomfortable.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" CC told him. Niles smiled at her.

"I know. We are married," Niles said, turning his attention back to his food.

"You sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" CC asked. Niles knew there was something that he wanted to tell her. He was worried that she'd be mad about him suddenly doing a career change this late in his life. He hated to lie. He shook his head no.

"No, everything is fine," Niles told her. CC sighed.

"Not everything seems fine. You've been miserable lately," CC said, trying not to raise her voice.

"I assure you that everything is fine. I've just been tired," Niles said.

"Tired?! Niles, you've been so distant this past week. I can't help but think-" CC started but Niles cut her off.

"CC, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you," Niles said. CC relaxed a little bit. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later. "I'm tired of being a butler. I want to live my dream," He said.

CC nodded wanting him to continue.

"I know you said not to worry about money and that it doesn't matter to you. It doesn't matter to me either, but I regret not trying to become a lawyer. I mean I went to Oxford for it! Oxford! I felt like I've been wasting the time I spent there being Maxwell's butler. Maxwell is my best friend, but I think it's time I live my dream," Niles explained.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" CC asked.

"Yes, I've really been thinking about it lately and my job now," Niles told her.

"Is this really what you want?"

"More than anything," Niles replied.

"Well then, let's make it happen," CC said.

The next day, CC and Niles made their daily walk over to the Sheffields. Niles was nervous about how his boss was going to react. He had been Maxwell's butler for over 25 years now. Fran opened the door.

"Where's Maxwell?" Niles asked her.

"He's still sleeping. Why?" Fran asked.

"I'd like to talk to him as soon as possible," Niles told her. Fran nodded and disappeared. She appeared with Maxwell a few minutes later.

"What's up Old Man?" Maxwell said.

"I was wondering if we could go in your office," Niles said. Maxwell nodded and the couple headed into Max's office.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Max asked.

"I'd like to put in my two weeks notice," Niles told him.

"Two weeks notice? You're quitting!" Max shouted.

"Please calm down Maxwell, let him explain," Fran shouted when she rushed into the office. Max seemed to calm down as soon as he saw his wife.

"Go on then," Max told his butler.

"I wish to begin my dream job as a lawyer," Niles said. Maxwell studied him.

"You're serious about this, aren't you old man?" Maxwell asked.

"CC's going to help set up a job interview for me. I guess sometimes even witches have connections with the right people," Niles said. Maxwell sighed.

"Well, if you makes you happy Niles, then I'm happy for you," Maxwell said. Niles beamed.

"Thank you sir. It means so much to me," Niles told his employer. Maxwell stood up from his chair and walked over to Niles.

"Your welcome," Maxwell said. Max hesitated for a second before hugging his best friend.

"Sir?" Niles asked.

"I'm going to miss you. You were never just my butler. You were my best friend," Maxwell told him. Niles immediately hugged him back. Niles felt like he wanted to cry. Maxwell could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Same to you sir," Niles said as Max broke the embrace.

"Don't call me sir, call me Max for now on," Max said.

"As you wish, Max," Niles told him. Maxwell smiled. He was happy for his friend even though he was going to miss having him around the house all the time. He could hire another butler, no problem, but he could never hire another Niles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gender Reveal**

"So how's the new job, old man?" Maxwell asked Niles. CC and Niles were at the Sheffields for

their weekly dinner with the family.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Niles said, taking a bite of his steak, "Who knew being a lawyer for insurance companies could be so interesting?"

Everyone laughed at that statement.

"We're very happy for you," Fran told him. Niles smiled.

"Dessert anybody?" James, the Sheffields' new butler, asked. Everyone nodded.

The next morning, CC jumped out of bed. Today was the day she would find out the gender of their baby. She could already smell breakfast being made. Niles had even gotten up before her. Ever since his new job started later than his old one he had been sleeping in. So, this was sort of a big deal. She went downstairs and wrapped her arms around his middle. A smile crept onto his face. He turned around to give his pregnant wife a kiss.

"Someone's excited," CC said.

"How can I not be? I get to find out if we're having a little girl or a little boy," Niles said. He turned back around to flip the eggs. It was Saturday and he didn't have to go to work so they could spend all day together.

"I'm glad he or she loves your eggs, I don't know what I would do without them," CC told him, taking a seat at the square island.

Niles finished cooking and they ate their meal. One o'clock couldn't come sooner.

They made the drive to Dr. Davis' office. They were right on time and went into the room almost immediately. Niles helped CC get up on the chair. It was about two minutes too long before Dr. Davis walked into the room.

"We excited?" He asked the couple. Niles and CC nodded almost instantly. Dr. Davis chuckled.

"Ok then, let's get started!" The doctor said, grabbing the necessary things. In a couple seconds, the familiar sound of the ultrasound turning on started. Dr. Davis examined the figure in CC's stomach.

"Well?" CC asked.

"It looks like you're going to be having a baby boy, Mr and Mrs. Brightmore," Dr. Davis announced. CC's smile grew even wider and she looked up at Niles. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" CC asked her husband. He nodded slowly.

"I'm just so happy. I'm going to be a dad." He told her. CC and Niles looked into each other's eyes. Pure happiness is both pairs.

"Well, congratulations. If you guys would come with me so we can schedule your appointment," Dr. Davis said as he turned off the ultrasound not before he printed out more pictures. He handed the pictures to the couple. Niles also helped CC get off of the chair. They followed Dr. Davis out.

At the next weekly dinner, Niles and CC found it hard to not tell anyone just yet. Of course Fran and Maxwell tried to coax it out of them, but they didn't budge. It was going to a surprise for their friends and family. The couple agreed to use it as a game for the baby shower.

"Why won't you tell us?" Fran whined.

"Trust me, this secret is going to be fun," CC teased. Fran huffed.

"What if I die before you tell us?" Fran told them.

"Fran, you know your jewish guilt doesn't work on me," CC told her.

"Well, you can't a blame a woman for trying," Fran said.

CC and Niles laid in bed that night. Neither could seem to sleep. Niles rolled over to face his wife.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Niles whispered.

"I think so, at least you will be," CC whispered back.

"Oh come on, you'll be a great mother," Niles said. It was her turn to roll over and face him.

"What if I barely have enough time for him? What if I never get to see him? He'll grow up to resent-" Niles cut her off.

"You'll have enough time for him. You'll get to see him everyday. And he won't grow up to resent you," He told her.

"But how are you sure?" CC asked him.

"Because I know you. I know me. I'm now confident that we'll be the best parents ever. Don't you worry," Niles said.

CC sighed and then smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

Both of them didn't know what they would do without the other. They loved each other and couldn't wait to meet their little boy.


End file.
